vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vista (One Piece)
Summary "Flower Sword" Vista is the fifth division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Vista is a black-haired man with a mustache and a top hat. His mustache is black and curly. He wears a shirt with a diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his chest as well as a cape. He is also quite muscular and wields two sabers, one in each hand. Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. As commander of the fifth division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He has incredible reflexes, and is able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk. He uses two swords. He also seems to be a swordsman of tremendous power, shown by the strongest swordsman in the world comments that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Vista, moniker "Flower Sword" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 (Pre-Timeskip), 47 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Swordsman, 5th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Proficient Haki User (Busōshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Contributed to fighting against Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu) with the other commanders, and was implied as being capable of harming him. Should thus be at least comparable to Jozu) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ (Matched Marco in speed and caught Akainu off guard) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (He came out of the war without sustaining many injuries despite having assisted in fighting the Admirals) Stamina: High. He was able to battle competitively against Mihawk, weaker characters were also able to continuously battle for five days Range: Extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: Two sabers, "Kaken (花剣)", which he dual wields Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened combatant with decades of combat experience in the grim New World, possess sufficient strategic intelligence and tactical ability to hold his position as the 5th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Vista is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation):' This Haki provides a 6th sense to the user, allowing them to sense the presence of others even if they are concealed from view or too far away to see normally. It can also provide certain other abilities beyond just enhancing the senses. His proficiency over this Haki is currently unknown but should be quite skilled with it. Gallery Vista5thDivision.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 7